1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone terminal apparatus, and more particularly, to a weatherproof terminal apparatus suitable for indoor and outdoor use, capable of replacing the typical splicing techniques presently in use.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with numerous techniques for splicing wires together and utilizes numerous techniques and methods to insure that a connection be made between two electrically conductive wires of the same and/or different sizes, which after joining maintains good electrical contact therebetween. However, the many techniques known in the prior art are time consuming to accomplish and their reliability over long periods of time, especially when subjected to the atmosphere readily deteriorate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively low cost reliable and efficient means for splicing two wires together in the field.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a readily installable telephone terminal apparatus for connecting different sized insulated wires together.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a reliable rapidly installable splicing apparatus which is essentially impervious to the outside elements.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a telephone terminal apparatus suitable of connecting together, in a reliable manner, insulated electrically conductive wires of different sizes.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a reliable means for splicing wires of the same or different sizes together requiring no special technique or utilization of solder or other conducting medium which must be melted to complete the circuit connection.
Therefore, the present invention provides an apparatus, which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and is capable of insuring a reliable connection between a plurality of insulated electrically conductive wires, whether they be of the same or different diameters, in a rapidly made long lasting connection, which is impervious to weather conditions.